Not Another Dropped Into Hetalia Fanfiction
by Dippy Egg
Summary: Title is LIES. This is totally another dropped into Hetalia Fiction. Three women have their lives flipped upside down and get thrown into a world they once wished for. Sounds like they would take this chance to live the dream right? Maybe... If they hadn't been turned into cats as well. Not to mention someone seems set on destroying everything in the guise of world peace.
1. The Ending and Beginning

Chapter One - **_The Ending and Beginning_**

I am your average... or slightly below average young woman... oh god how old am I now? The events transpired over the last two years could have actually happened, or they could have been the result of a very vivid and whacky coma dream. I only could stare at the ceiling of the hospital room in confusion, listening to the equipment that was supposed to be keeping me alive. What on earth had just happened, and why did my heart hurt so much. Shouldn't it have been my head that hurt? That's what had made contact with the brick wall after all...

Let's rewind a bit. Two years earlier I had been working at a job I was actually enjoying. After graduating High School some time before that, things had kind of fallen apart for me in many ways. While battling depression, I missed three months of school my senior year and while I worked with the school to be allowed to graduate... I lost all chance of receiving any kind of scholarship for the most part. It didn't matter that I had managed to keep my GPA above a 3.8, a kid could only miss so many days without it affecting everything. College was going to be tough even though I was already dual enrolled all through high school. Not that it mattered. Part of the reason I had sunk into my depression was a lack of purpose or plan for my life after my dreams shattered with the knowledge I wasn't anywhere near the level of talent nor patience required for my dream occupation in Animation. I remember being vaguely surprised I was alive long enough to make it to graduation much less have the chance to plan my future because for some reason I always had an impending feeling of doom in the back of my mind and felt like I didn't belong. I always thought I would die or disappear from this world. So after graduation and suddenly realising I had actually survived, I had to pick myself up and find a way to live. I had no ambitions or anything I wanted in life left anymore. It is a bold faced lie to say Animation was the only thing I wanted to my future, but my first choice was impossible as well. I worked dead in jobs until I reached 21 years old where I quickly ditched my job in retail to snatch up a security license and firearms permit. I had learned by now that no matter how hard I tried to squash my love for uniforms and guns and the idea of helping people... it always resurfaced. I never wanted to become a cop, my sense of public service only went so far and retail taught me how little patience I had to the general public. Working Armed security for a private company though? It was great.

It was beyond great actually. I felt like I had finally found my little niche in this world and I quickly rose in rank at my post until I was head of security for our client. My core values of kindness and integrity meshed well with helpfulness. I also learned that despite my dislike of the general public, I had a wonderful soul of a public servant and I always wanted to help others at my location. I fit the profile they needed when they hired me. They had wanted someone who appeared non-threatening who could also handle threats. Seeing as I had the complete opposite of a resting bitch face and appeared to always be cheerful and smiling with the voice of a child... and the fact that I only stood 5'4" with boots on... no one expected me to be any kind of threat. I was however extremely proud with my firing range score, making sure to hold back to score a 238/240, though my pawpaw said that was still suspiciously high... I had been raised with guns and the first thing myself and my cousins were always taught (besides general gun safety of course) was to never claim to be an expert marksman. If you shoot someone and they die after you've claimed to be an expert, you will automatically be put down for murder even it was in self defense or on the line of duty.

"An expert would know where to shoot to prevent the person from dying." Grandpa would always say, but another rule we were always taught was rather morbid. Don't pull the trigger unless you intend to kill them. Needless to say, I've never actually pulled the trigger while on duty. In fact, outside of a gun range they have always made me a little nervous... not so much the gun itself, but the power over someone elses life being in my hands. I prefer a more hands on method for self defence.

I got lucky though.

In the next three years I spent at my post location, the most trouble I ever had was when a group of people had had a rather rambunctious taco-tuesday and drunkenly drove their four wheeler onto our property... trespassing... and flipped their ride and riders into the company pond. Also that one angry fellow from Australia. That being said, my post was an international location. My love for the worlds cultures and international relationships played a big role in why I was perfect for the job.

My clients company built custom equipment for construction, mining and archaeological purposes for customers around the world. We dealt with Alaskan Gold Miners, shady diamond dealers, archeologists and the occasional criminal who wanted to mow down a perfectly good Wendy's to replace it with a Chick-Fil-A. I dealt with international folks on a daily basis, which made me very happy. I loved getting to know about other places around the world and I've made sure our guests felt welcome. I naturally fell into step here, though I always remained on guard.

Sounds ideal doesn't it? Putting a military and intercultural minded individual in a job where she can both be helpful and hear about the world all day? I still wanted more though. I wanted to see the world, not just hear about it... but even being head of security the pay wasn't exceptional. To anyone else in my life... it was just another dead ended job. I worked, drove an hour to get home since I could only afford a place in the middle of nowhere, and slept.

I lived on a dead end hunting trail... Off dead end gravel road... Off another dead end hard road... in a swamp.

My high school friends never got tired of hearing my Shrek swamp references when we talked.

I was guaranteed weekends off, though I generally used them for housework or trying to keep up with my group of friends from school, even if it seemed like I was the only one who ever made the effort. At least my old Otaku group was still tight. Anime had been a great escape for all three of us, even if we weren't the bestest most best of friends, it was one thing we all had in common. We would geek out together over everything and anything and were still pretty close after all these years. Roleplaying was a favorite hobby of all of ours back in the day and we had a little online group with the three of us plus a couple of others from time to time. A particular favorite of ours was Hetalia. The world spoke volumes to us, no pun intended and we delighted in the hilarious characters and their antics and the wonderful history and culture mixed in to the show and webcomic. We had our favorites of course, and there was copious amounts of shipping and shitposting, but over the years as we grew up it became harder to find time to roleplay. Diving into fiction was something I always missed, and I continued to read avidly even while working in security.

So a lot of it was still Hetalia Fanfiction.

It wasn't like I knew I was going to end up there.

As a cat.

It had been a fun day at work. We had several representatives in two groups from a number of African nations today, mainly from Egypt as a new discovery had been made and resources were found after a landslide and cave in. Both groups wanted different machines, but my clients company had thought of a way to save the groups money and had designs to show them for a machine that would check off both groups requirements. They would just need to go in together on the machine. There was a translator present and regurgitating my words to our visitors as I went over my usual safety speech. I passed out badges before escorting them to the conference room. At the back of the group there had been a bored young man, light brown skin and curly dark hair. What really set his features off though where his striking pale blue eyes and the fact he obviously wasn't listening to a thing the translator said. I noticed him missing from the group instantly when escorting them to the conference room, and when I made my way back to the front atrium where the reception desk was located, he was seated in a guest chair a short distance from the desk, flipping through a magazine. Since he hadn't wandered off to get into trouble... nor looked particularly interested in the other groups we had visiting, I wasn't alarmed. He showed no signs of shifty behaviour, but more like he was waiting for someone. I wasn't sure if he spoke english when I approached the reception desk, but I smiled my usual friendly grin and greeted him from there.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can assist you with?" I kept my smile as he startled, perhaps not hearing me come in? I was wary of him, but it wouldn't show in my actions. We didn't often get unaccompanied guests. When he pointed to himself in question. I nodded and added. "Are you waiting for someone? I can page them for you if you like." He replaced the magazine with his eyebrows still raised before he approached the desk, and I didn't like the way he looked at me up and down.

"So it is you... I expected someone... well... more." he said, his accent thick and not on I recognized. I felt my cheek wanted to twitch at that statement, but I was also used to words getting mixed up in translation, some foreigners also didn't accept women in a workplace, and I wasn't sure yet what this situation would turn out to be so I let out a small chuckle and amended my words.

"I'm sorry? I can fetch the translator..." I started to edge towards the conference room button but he shook his head.

"No, the translator won't be needed." he said firmly, reaching into his pockets to pull out a folded and yellowing piece of paper. "Only you. Neither of us are where we should be it seems."

My next thoughts were honestly along the lines of 'oh gods, he a human trafficker...' but my next reassuring ones were to remind me that no one sought out plain-janes like me with pale skin, pale brown hair, and forgettable features a questionable weight. I found myself to be rather dusty and drab in apperances compared to most people. My hands were already straying in two different directions, one straight past my left hip where the comfortable weight of my issued 9mm rested, continuing instead to inch towards the heavy duty metal stapler... and the other hand towards the phone where I was prepared to call the police like the good little scarecrow that I was. I froze a bit when he offered the paper out towards me and when my eyes rested on the script, I found myself reaching over the phone to take it instead. It was like I had no control over my motions in that moment. I couldn't read the script, it wasn't a language I recognized, but the swirling pattern it took on was mesmerizing, forcing myself to blink hard a few times. I flipped the page over, my 6th sense telling me something was off and on the back was something I did recognize, though I couldn't read hieroglyphics anymore than I could read the strange script on the other side. There was a stylized cat underneath whatever was written on the back. I tried to open my mouth to ask what the hell it was all about when I realized my lips were tingling and I could no longer move my hands. I heard him softly apologize for what he was about to do as he placed his hand on my neck almost tenderly.

I could not move.

He smiled sadly, brushing the pad of his thumb over my cheek before slamming my head hard against the brick wall next to the desk.

My vision went black instantly though the swirling script from before glowed behind my eyelids as my head exploded in pain...

What have I gotten myself into now?

~~~~~

H _ello! This is my Disclamer! I own Nothing!_

 _Also! More Hellos are in order. My name is Dippy Eggs, thank you for putting up with this first chapter. I am finding writing in first person to be more challenging than I expected, so later on the chapters my flop back in fourth. Please bare with me as I try to get used to this phone format as well. It keeps eating my indentations and when I pasted everything over from my word document I screamed a little ahaha...hah... Don't worry~ I'll get the hang of it and also, next chapter we will get to mingle with the Nations and such, so stay tuned! I hope for a chatty set of readers to push my onto the right path with this, so constructive criticism is much appreciated._

 _This Fiction was inspired by a roleplay between myself and two other friends some years ago. Crediting for their influence on this story and my life goes to Lucky and Moon!_

 _You!_


	2. What is Going on Here?

I only knew pain for a short while, my gut lurching as it felt like my world was ripped inside out and spun around on a carnival ride at high speeds. Thankfully I have an iron stomach, but it didn't make it anymore comfortable. When I woke up from a weird dream involving a late night huddle house argument over grits and toast, I stood and shook myself out. Leaning forward, I stretched my legs and arched my back inwards with my rump in the air and froze mid yawn.

What the hell was I doing?

I heard a groan next to me and I whipped around to face whatever made the noise, my whiskers noting that we were in an enclosed space... whiskers. I had whiskers. There was another cat with me, and it took me a moment before my brain partially registered that I had mentally noted the word 'another' before noting the word 'cat'. My feline senses that I didn't really understand yet told me this brown striped tabby was also a female cat as she stood on wobbly legs, swaying slightly with eyes clenched shut. A pair of bright yellow eyes regarded us from the darkness that my eyes were still adjusting to.

I cast my eyes around me a moment before wondering what the hell kind of rectangular metal can we were in. It seemed to go on around a corner and the third cat was backed up in a dead end and slightly bristling though I could only see their shape and eyes in the darkness. The tabby cat groaned again and muttered quietly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." wait... I knew that voice. It was a trippy experience, hearing my friends voice overlay a cats meow in English. I flicked my ears in her direction and stepped forward with wide eyes to sniff the other cat cautiously.

"Lucky? Is that you?" I questioned, her smell was somewhat familiar and registered in my mind as one of the friends I had mentioned earlier from back in our roleplay days, though I was pretty sure I wouldn't recognize her by scent as a human. The third cat bound forward suddenly with a spark of recognition in her yellow eyes.

"Rain? Lucky?" she meowed out to us, her voice sounding startlingly like one of my oldest friends who also was in the same group of otaku roleplayers.

"Moon!?" I barely had time to blurt out the name when the metal panel beneath us decided it was not going to hold three scraps of fur, though my mind immediately went to regret the supersized burger and fries I had for my lunch, I was an American after all... even if that was just how they portrayed us in toons. I realized we were standing in an air vent just as it buckled out from underneath us. Dumping us three cats into the air. A wail of terror tore past my fuzzy lips before I slammed hard onto a table, eliciting several shouts of confusion from the room we just dumped ourselves into. Moon and Lucky landed with me in a scrambling heap, both shooting off into different directions for different reasons from the conveniently placed conference table we had landed on. Moon had instinctively attacked the closest thing to us upon landing and launched herself with a battle cry at a very confused blond man with blue eyes shouting with a thick german accent. His face was effectively concealed with the belly fur of a copper colored cat. Moon appeared to be a tall and lanky cat with short coppery colored fur and bright yellow eyes, and she was currently attached to the german like a cheap McDonald's clip on toy accessory, her back claws dug into his shoulders while her foreclaws sank into the back of his slicked back blond head. She looked as startled as the male sounded and neither moved as there was a sick sounding 'HURRGKK' noise ripped from the direction Lucky had bolted to. She had just actually been sick over the side of the table right into the lap of a now very disgusted asian man wearing a olive green coat with ponytail of dark hair pulled over his shoulder. Meanwhile I gaped around me with wide jaws looking everything like a cat whose internal cat.exe program had stopped running. Either I had hit my head really hard again, or this world looked very familiar. The fact everything was animated didn't bother me, but the shocked faces around me that I recognized certainly did. Moon had also registered whose impossible face she had latched onto in the moment of her attack and let out a very surprised mew from where she clung.

I remained unmoving from where I was splayed on my back, taking in the fact we were somehow cats and somehow in the world of Hetalia at the same time. It really wasn't clicking. I didn't move even as a piece of parchment floated down from the destroyed airshaft and landed on my thickly furred belly. I still didn't move as America offered China a slightly greasy napkin from his brown paper bag to clean up the mess in his lap. I still didn't move as Lucky registered she had just puked in one of her favorite characters laps and let out another moaning meow and flattened herself to the table, covering her face with her paws. I still didn't move when England reached across the table of the now silent world conference to pluck the page from my tum. He read it out loud to the room with a slightly quavering voice.

"You wanted help, now here it is.

Buried deep inside both hers and his.

What you'll find isn't what you seek,

Allow these cats to take a peek.

P.S. Take care of my furry friends."

The room was silent for a long moment before erupting into chaos and confusion as England paled. Seemed yet another one of his spells had gone wrong, not that he was going to tell anyone about it. He looked down over the letter at me... The cat sprawled on her back in apparent shock while Italy helped pull Moon off of Germany's face so he could get the room back into order again. Once they were quiet, China stroking the fur of the somehow-blushing-through-her-fur Lucky and Moon being held in a tight hug of the innocent Italy, they addressed the elephant in the room. Three strange cats had fallen through the ceiling with a riddle with them. What were they going to do about it.

We three cats in question couldn't speak. Not because cat's cant talk, though that was probably part of it, but truthfully we were stunned about the events transpired. I finally kicked my leg out and rolled off my back, closing my jaws when I heard a clicking noise as something round my neck brushed the table when I rolled. I caught myself running my tongue through the fluffy pale fur on my chest without thought until I saw Moon staring at me in a dazed kind of horror. What was I doing, I stopped, frozen with my tongue still out, it finally sinking in somehow despite my brain screaming it on repeat since I woke up just a few moments ago.

We were cats.


	3. Might as Well Have Fun

While the countries argued loudly, though in a more orderly fashion than before on what the letter and the meaning of the sudden appearance of cats was... I cautiously crept down the table to check on Lucky, eyeing China as I approached. If he tried to grab me and throw me into his wok, I was going to make him regret the day he ever introduced America to chinese food. Was that racist? No. This was Hetalia. I'm stereotyping for survival okay. I nudged her shoulder, noticing for the first time the thin black collar around her neck. Had that been there before? I wasn't sure.

"Hey, are you okay?" I mao'd quietly, sniffing her. She sniffled and sat up, blinking large green eyes at me and finally taking in my appearance and our surroundings. She let out an amused sound, coming out of her feline fur as a short pur.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think I hit my head under the counter at work a little hard earlier. Is this a dream...? Tell me I didn't really puke in China's lap..." she said pointing her muzzle in his direction.

I sat down on my haunches and wrapped a thick plumed tail around my toes. I wasn't sure what I looked like exactly, but what I could see so far was that I was fluffy and long haired with pale fur that darkened slightly at the points of my paws and my plumed tail was gradually darker from the base to the light brown tip. I shook my head slightly and replied. "Honestly, I'm not sure what's going on myself. I don't think this is a dream though. If it is, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have dropped myself off into Hetalia as a cat. Makes it hard to ship myself with any of the countries." I joked, everything coming out in a single meow followed by a slight purr as I glanced over my shoulder at a bewildered Moon in Italy's embrace. "Moon on the other hand... yeah... this seems like something she would dream." I said laughing, though it came out to human ears as a louder purr. Lucky purred her laughter as well, and China scratched her under the chin.

He did like all things cute, and cat's were pretty darn cute. I relaxed further. While the other countries were arguing, he was picking up what he could about the cats themselves by observation from what I could tell. We were clearly confused as much as the nations about the situation, and we seemed to know each other. He fiddled with the circle charm dangling from Lucky's collar and shouted to the group of nations to check it out. I leaned in too and saw a four leaf clover design embedded in the metal disk as China kept talking.

"It's a four leaf clover!" he stated cheerfully, stating the obvious. "He leaned in and rubbed Lucky's head firmly. "You're a little Lucky charm, is that your name-aru? Lucky." I watched as Lucky opened her mouth to squeal and excitedly blurt out a waterfall of dialog saying how happy she was he knew her name and how honored she was to meet him, but it came out all as one happy meow of confirmation to the nations and several grinned and fawned over the pretty cat much to Lucky's confusion and slight discomfort. She was sort of being manhandled by half the world and wasn't sure how to take it.

"Vee~ this one has a half eaten cookie on her tag." Italy chirped, turning Moon around in his lap and rubbing his face against hers playfully squeezing her paws as England slid over to look. My friend grew irritated. "Your name must be cookie right?"

Moon promptly smacked Italy across the face with her claws withdrawn and yelled at him angrily that her name was Moon and you better get it right. At the same time, England yelled at him calling him an idiot, saying it was a crescent moon, not a cookie. Now the nations were curious about us and I felt a gentle warm hand stroke my fur before I found myself scooped up by a curious France of all Nations. I generally liked France and found him to be slightly misunderstood... Even if I did agree he was a bit of a twatwaffle and overly sexualized character for my personally modest views. However, the warmth and curiosity I saw in his eyes was completely different than the lewd and lecherous look we often saw in the show regarding him. Then again, I was completely safe from him in the regards that I was a cat now and not a 23 year old woman.

"Hello mon Cherie~" He mused with a low voice. "and who might this beautiful young kitten be?" His hands felt nice, rubbing along my jawline and the crest of my head between my ears and I found myself pushing into his strokes and purring loudly before he checked out the tag on the collar I was also apparently wearing. I was oblivious for the moment and had decided that being a cat was way better than being a human. Pets were pure bliss. "Ohonhon~ You have a little Rain drop on your tag~" he said planting a scruffy kiss on the top of my head. "Is that your name?"

My answer was an explosive purr as he continued petting my head and all too soon he was putting me back down on the table. I ignored the shocked faces of my furrified friends as I meowed conplaintively and butted his midsection with my head and rubbed my entire furred body against him, telling him to pet me in a loud whiny voice. I'm not even sure what the hell came over me...

But pet me.

PLEASE.

The World Meeting came to a close without anything really getting done yet again since everyone was distracted by the arrival of grand ole us~ I had finally stopped acting like a whore for pettings and remembered I was human inside finally after my good friend Moon escaped Italy's clutches and whacked me across the face, telling me to get ahold of myself. The Nations had discussed the riddle and what to do about us while I was being needy and shoving my face into hands and purring, oblivious to anything but the pets at that time. Lucky updated me, sitting a few feet AWAY from me with Moon. Like they didn't want to 'catch the weird.' I very maturely stuck my tongue out at them. Most of the Nations had departed, leaving the us precious kitties with the big guns. Nobody knew what to do with three strange cats. I huffed a sigh.

"That riddle... it's obvious we've been brought here to do something, but I don't know what. Nobody seems to know, but knowing that goofball, Britain has got something to do with it." I flicked my ears in his direction. "But while we're here..." I added my english overtone raising in pitch as I start to purr from excitement. "We're in a fangirls DREAM. We can travel the world and see the nations can't we?" my feet were antsy and I found myself standing up, bouncing on my front paws a little with excitement. "I don't know about y'all, but there's a lot I want to see, but I'm going to England's first. I refuse to be stuck in one place."

Moon nodded her head and purred back, standing to her feet and stretching her nose towards me. "I think I'll let you do your thing over there, his food is supposed to be horrible. We should split up! I'll go with Ger-"

"ITALY." Lucky interrupted, bouncing to her feet suddenly. "I wanna go to Italy first!" Moon and I both blinked at her. I for one had been almost positive she would want to go to China, but she was probably embarrassed about puking in his lap still.

"Alright, well, that's decided. Keep your wits about you, we'll find a way to join the nations again when they come back here. The meetings seemed pretty often in the show... I hope that's really the case." I padded forward to meet the other two and we rubbed whiskers and gave kitty hugs telling each other to be safe before we split and interrupted the squabbling nations... because they can't be left alone off screen for five seconds without devolving into a bunch of arguments. I padded over to England and sat at his feet, while my two friends padded over to their respective choices. Moon unapologetically flopping over Germany's briefcase and stretching in the small bit of sunlight shining on it. Lucky hopped up into Italy's arms and purred her greeting, butting his chin with the top of her arm.

England was the first to laugh.

"Looks like buggers made the choice for us." he commented, squatting down to run his hand along my back and tail. I did good to control myself and didn't revert back to a mindless mess. America and Russia both looked a little put out that none of us chose them, but Russia at least remained quiet. I tried not to stare at him too much, but he smiled at me when I was caught looking at him. I had noticed that I had yet to find any of the nations 'attractive' despite my usual behavior of fangirling over half the cast. True, they were very handsome men, the great creator Himura should be caged for creating such a sinfully delicious cast. A part of me acknowledges that is 85% fanarts fault because if his artwork could be called anything it's ADORABLE. Though I would still drool over their personalities and characters. But as a cat, I guess it's a good thing I didn't have human female hormones to make things overly awkward. After all, everyone in the room pretty much touched my entire furred body and at the time I thought nothing of it.

I'm still embarrassed over my actions okay.

As much as I wanted to explore Russia's house and country and get to know one of my favorite characters of all time... I did need to see if I could get to the bottom of what was going on. Though a part of me still believed it all to be a dream at that time. It really did. So I went home with England.


	4. Alone But Not

I wasn't really sure how we got 'home' so fast seeing as we appeared to have walked to the lovely brownstone home. Perhaps the meeting was in England this time around? I wasn't sure, but I sure was happy when we approached the house and entered. There was no shame in my game when I sprawled across the cool tiles in the kitchen with a huff. I blamed all the fur. The country laughed lightly and set his bag down, loosening his tie.

"I guess you know how to make yourself right at home. I thought it was a pleasent day, unseasonably warm though." he said, taking off his shoes and the belt over his uniform. His jacket came next and I started to wonder if this was some weird new strip tease he did for cats or something, but it stopped there as he flung everything he taken off over his arm. He made a 'chk'-ing noise and motioned for me to follow. I didn't want to leave the blissfully cool tiles on the floor, but I pulled myself up and followed after him curious to explore. I was curious since I couldn't remember much of his home from the show, everything was well taken care of, though there was a bit of dust in a couple of places. He led the way through the main part of the house, which wasn't much of an open concept at all, so many doorways and rooms. There was a den that we passed through that seemed the most used. We came to another door leading outside and he knelt to show me the cat door on it and that I could go outside to do my business if needed too.

I stuck my head out and came face to face with another cat, who seemed just as startled as I was. He scrambled backwards and bolted before I could say anything. I shrugged and pulled myself back in to follow England through the house, though he seemed to think I had gone outside after and paid me no mind. I followed silently until we made it to his bedroom. He laid his coat and belt across the foot of the bed and stretched. I hopped up on the bed next to the stuff and caught sight of myself in a standing mirror and froze. I wanted to squeal because I looked so adorable as a cat... though I could have had five legs and two tails and still thought I was adorable because I'm a cat. Turns out my fluffy long coat was that of a Ragdoll breed. Wasn't it? I honestly knew little about cats other than the fact that they were adorable. While I was mostly a creamy white color, my paws tapered to slightly darker points like I had noticed before and my head... My face was mostly the same white as the rest of me... my ears matched my tail and the color connected at the top of my head while scooping down my cheeks along side my eyes to the back of my head where the color gradually faded back to white. I was a lilac pointed ragdoll.

The eyes gave me pause... back home, my eyes had once been described affectionately by a rather awkward ex of mine as the color of horses poop after eating fresh mown grass. My eyes were neither brown nor green and they didn't classify as exactly hazel either. No, my eyes were the same bright pale blue that I recognized from somewhere recently. While I couldn't place it at that moment, several days later I woke up from a dead sleep with a yeowl as I had realized it was the same blue as the bugger who had slammed my poor head into the brick wall back home. For now, I just blinked at my reflection and twitched my cute little pink nose. I was lost in thought when I heard a humming noise and glanced over to find myself with a completely undressed Arthur Kirkland regarding me with his hands on his hips. Thankfully he was covered at the waist by a towel, though it rode low and it looked like he had just slung it on loosely. I snatched my eyes up to his amused face.

"I had heard there were puppy-cats that followed your room to room, but I wasn't expecting this." he said with laughter, approaching the bed.

Approaching the bed.

That I was sitting on.

With no clothes on his person.

I nearly choked and backed away from him even as he reached for me.

"NopeNopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope. Clothing first mister, where did they go. Put some pants on and then we will talk. Why did you even take them off." The noises he heard were a startled chittering noise coming from me as I backed right off the edge of the bed, digging my claws into the bedspread and bringing it down with me in slow motion. The country peered around the bed laughing and insisting it was still him. I guess the fool thought I couldn't tell who he was without clothing. Humans were so dumb. He said something about taking a shower and I heard him walking away from where I was buried under the cover that practically glowed with my somehow blushing face. Anime is weird y'all. I stuck my nose out from under the cover to watch him retreat, though my eyes zeroed in on what looked like an electric guitar on his left buttock, though it was partially covered by the towel. I haven't been with him an hour and I've already seen the man naked.

Well that was one to tell the girls about later.

England... a now freshly showered and dressed in casual clothing man... finally joined the slight commotion I had started in the kitchen. The cat I had saw earlier was back again and in the house and he may have bolted from me, knocking the watering dish I hadn't noticed before over. He was a grumpy little fellow and while he wasn't exactly mean, the scottish fold was certainly uncertain about my existence in his home. I on the other hand, had learned the cats communicated in the same cat language that came across in my mind as english. It apparently wasn't but my mind automatically translated it into English somehow. Probably magic. Cool. By the time England had arrived, I had his cat backed into a corner and was drilling him with questions. I was being entirely friendly while doing so, though it didn't stop the other cat from looking uncomfortable. Slightly terrified would be a better description actually, but I was so happy to talk to another cat. I registered questions as coming out as purrs, and I let myself go limp without thought when the man scooped me up. He smelled good, so I rubbed my face along his chest as his voice rumbled. I was being scolded already.

"London, this is Rain... She'll be staying with us for a while. Rain, don't crowd him okay. He's a little shy... which you clearly are not." he stated, plopping me back down a few feet away from 'London' who watched us with a wary look but came up when his nation put his hand down towards him. I watched as the cat sniffed his fingers before butting his head into his hand lightly with a purr. He looked at me from under his persons fingers.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but he's seems to be okay with you being here. I guess you can stay." London started, lifting his head for chin scritchies that England gladly bestowed upon him. "I'll show you around the neighborhood later, there's lots of neat smells nearby." he concluded before being scooped up and covered with very unmanly kisses from Arthur. A small part of me inside fangirled over the super cute situation and I resolved to scribble down the scene once I had proper hands again. It took me a few moments to register there was something green flitting around England's head and my eyes dilated as I focused on Flying Mint bunny, who in turn focused on me and squeaked loudly, startling the nation he was flitting around. England set London down on a chair situated by the entrance door while he greeted his flying friend.

"Flying Mint Bunny! What are you doing here?" he asked, holding his hands out for the strange green creature to land in his hands. I watched as London hopped down from the chair, almost rolling his eyes as he wandered off, but I turned my gaze back on the country and the bunny that was now talking.

"Your cauldron overflowed while you were away and your basement is a mess. I don't know what you were working on last night but it sure does stink. Thought you should know." the bunny said before hopping out of his hands and swooping down to flutter near me.

The slight air buffeting from his wings made me sneeze and I rubbed a paw over my nose and shook my head. Was I able to see Flying Mint Bunny because I had seen the show? Or because of the practices I sometimes turned to back home...? I wasn't sure, but London had clearly looked as if he was used to his human being weird and didn't seem to even notice this creature. So I purred at him and stretched my nose out to smell him. Seems the mint wasn't just his color, he scented strongly of the plant as well. FMB flew closer seeing as I wasn't about to eat him and he landed in front of me on the floor on his hind legs. The green bunny standing on his hind legs only reached my shoulder when I was sitting down but he reached up with his little paws curiously to touch my face while he spoke to Arthur who was watching was a grin. "Your friend can see me!" he squeaked excitedly, though his expression was more confused than excited.

England squat down next to us and pet my head. "It's about time someone else besides myself saw you."

I blinked up at the nation and purred my half hearted laugh. "Yes, well... some of us cats are a little more special than others." I stated with a meow, not that he understood it. Flying Mint Bunny sprang back with a delighted laugh and zoomed circles around England's head, he laughed.

"Quit that you're making me dizzy." England said as I raised up on my hind legs, bracing one paw on the nations shin and playfully batted at the creature that was out of reach. The bunny only laughed again and flew off shouting.

"This is going to be so much fun!" The green creature left myself and England slightly confused and we shared a look that drew his thick brows together before he stood, seeming slightly unnerved. I was wishing the rabbit had stayed to translate between us, though I wasn't sure if the thing had even understood what I was saying either. England could talk to magical creatures, shouldn't he understand what I was saying? I mean... I was magical wasn't I? I was a human woman trapped in the body of a cat... England shook whatever thought he was having in his head away and sighed, moving further into the kitchen. I left him rummaging in a closet for cleaning supplies and went looking in search of the basement door, a little surprised he hadn't rushed down there to clean it up. Perhaps he was used to this happening and didn't feel the urgent need to rush. I gave up on trying to find it myself, and nearly tripped him when he came down the hallway with a mop and bucket full of soapy water.

"Come on~~ I wanna see your lair." I mao'd at him loudly as he nudged me out of the way with the toe of his foot. I was impatient. He yelled after me when I dashed down the stairs, not expecting me to run straight down. It was dark, but I wasn't surprised that I could see just fine. Bonus perks of being a cat and all... though the rank smell that reached my nose made me freeze in place and near gag, causing England to actually trip over me, throwing the bucket of soapy water everywhere across the stone floor. He cursed, picking himself up and fumbling blindly for the light on the side of the wall, I bounced up and smacked the switch button for him when I saw he was several feet off his mark. I kinda felt bad for tripping him after all. He blinked at me, shook his head muttering under his breath and surveyed the damage in the room. Steam was being thrown up where a tiny bit of water splashed onto still hot coals under a small fire pit on the far side of the room where a cauldron had actually overflowed. Flying Mint Bunny wasn't kidding about that. It was all green and gray foam everywhere with black crusty dried bubbles caked in places. I was vaguely reminded of a science experiment called Elephant toothpaste from middle school. The smell though, that reminded me of the time my great grandpa showed me and my other small cousins the home brewed peach wine he had fermenting. The rotten fruit smell was disgusting and I never could bring myself to try it. In fact, I never liked Peaches in general after that... though this smell was sickening and sweet, I couldn't place the undertones connected to it. This wasn't any kind of wine England had been brewing down here.

"This is going to take more than a bucket and a mop..." the Nation groaned to himself and made his way over to a work table lined with books. I gingerly picked my way across the room to join him, careful not to step in the mess. He ignored me when I hopped up on the table, though I saw his jaw clench slightly. There were papers strewn across the table and an open book... none of it in a language I recognized as England planted his palms on either side of the book and leaned over the table, looking over the diagrams. Looking over my shoulder at the mess in the greater part of the room, my new vantage point showed me there appeared to be chalk markings under the mess near the hearth.

"What were you trying to summon England?" I asked hopefully, sounding out my words carefully, though it still came out as one questioning meow. He started to shoo me away off the table and I smacked his hand, offended. "What did the riddle mean when it said you asked for help?" I added to my question, looking down at the papers. Some of the words swam in my vision, but remained blurry. He of course couldn't understand me but grumbled at me to stay put as he grabbed the spellbook off the table. He didn't bother with the cloak hanging on a peg next to the work space as he flipped through the book to find the right spell. He held out one hand recited what sounded like a bunch of gibberish with weird modern references thrown in with the words. Nothing happened. He growled in frustration and started again, and again nothing happened. I blinked at him owlishly when he glanced in my direction, and with an audience, he ground his feet into the floor slightly and squeezed his eyes shut, myself noticing he was wearing slippers at that moment. He started again while I turned to look at the pages strewn across the table again. I pawed through them and found several news paper clippings under some of the pages. International headlines, attacks, refugees, world chaos... It was some heavy shit he was trying to work against... When I heard him hiss between clenched teeth, I looked back and gaped at him because his outstretched hand was glowing faintly purple while everything in the room started shifting its way back to the cauldron, receding in on itself. He stopped reciting once the room was clean and dropped his hand once it stopped glowing. He cheesed proudly at me.

"See! I still have it." He declared, walking over to the cauldron and swinging it off the hot coals. He used the mop to push water over the floor onto them, causing smoke to billow into the room and us to flee the scene. He'd forgotten to open the chimney flue.

Evening was fast approaching when I set foot outside, seeing as the entire house was now smokey from the basement AND his attempt to make something special for dinner. Cat food had been a weird experience, but London swore up and down it was better than anything that the Englishman actually cooked himself. It seemed he fried decent fish, but London didn't care for fried fish himself. Claimed the breading was useless and got in the way of the real food. I kept my American comments to myself, suddenly craving fried chicken from one of my favorite fast food locations. I was not going to get used to dry cat food. After dinner, the Scottish fold led me outside. The sky was just turning colors and looked brilliant, though the other cat paid it no mind. He called over his shoulder for me when I was lost in the pink and orange fluffy clouds on the darkening violet sky. I bounced over to him with a purr. It wasn't nearly as humid as it had been earlier and everything smelled interesting outside. The tour was short, just around the house, but was a good chance to relieve myself behind a bush. Now THAT was even weirder than the cat food. London was a great cat and didn't question my very human need for privacy when using the bathroom. He even stopped me at the door when we were called in and helped me pull a leaf out of my fur. The cat reminded me of an uncle or grandpa or something. Maybe he was someones grandma trapped in a male cats body? So my first day in Hetalia ended with me curled up on a pillow situated in front of a window. I knew one thing at least...

England had definitely tried to summon someone or something.


	5. One Full Day

I woke the next morning with the sun warming my fur and instantly purred at the sensation. No alarm clock... no getting my uniform and firearm ready for work... no hour long drive ahead of me... just warm sunshine and a soft pillow. I curled in and rolled, folding my paws in the air and exposing my chin to the sunlight as I heaved a sigh of contentment, squishing my head against the pillow. I stretched when I felt something tickling my foot and I heard a clicking noise. Opening my eyes, I found a camera phone pointed at me and an amused looking England and London. I flicked my tail and regarded them upside down a moment, trying to figure out what on earth they were doing anyways. Something outside the window moved and caught my eye. I turned and found another cat seated on the window sill outside, mere inches away from me, watching with a happy expression. I kicked my feet out in surprise, my back legs smacking against the glass as I scrambled away with a startled hiss. I plopped onto the floor still in motion, my fur flying out on end as I dashed behind my hosts and peered from between England's legs. It wasn't real fear, but a knee jerk reaction. Who looms over someone and stares at them while they are sleeping? Oh yeah... cats.

"It's just Paris." London purred at me. "He's annoying and a flirt, but harmless." he said reaching out a paw to boop the raised fur at my shoulder. I swatted him back lightly while England tapped away on his phone with a grin. Id get him back later, in the meantime, I let London lead me outside to greet this other cat that I now recognized as being Frances. He was a beautiful cat and I was envious of his flowing smooth fur. Compared to my fuzzy poof that I had yet to properly groom since arriving in this world, he looked like a model of a cat. I self consciously licked at the fur on my chest as we waited for him to come down from the window sill, purring his amusement.

"Sweet dreams?" he coo'd at me, stretching his nose out to sniff me politely. I sniffed back, bumping noses to whiskers on either side in what I supposed was a french kitty greeting. He seemed super pleased that I played along with his mock kiss-kiss greeting and rubbed himself shoulder to flank along the side of my fur. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So does this mean France is coming over?" I asked them both, gaining raised eyebrows from them both.

"Have you met my human?" blurted out Paris, sitting down next to London, looking mildly surprised and not seeing the smaller cat shift away from him slightly. While they seemed to get along much better than their humans did, they weren't exactly best friends... or maybe London didn't like the smell of him.

I nodded, "Yes, I've met him." _He gives the best chin scritchies..._ I thought to myself idly, plopping down much less graceful than they. Today it was cooler, much cooler. "What's with this weather?" Frances cat snorted while London visibly brightened. It was January back home, and it should be freezing if this was supposed to be England.

"It's lovely isn't it? Yesterday was unseasonably warm, but I think that was the result of all of the people getting together in this neighborhood." London purred. "Today is just perfect for a walk or a nap." He stretched longly, throwing his front claws ahead of him and arching his back. "Spring is my favorite time of the year, I just wish it stayed around longer." He added, flopping to his side on the paver he had been seated on.

I crouched in the grass and crept forward, winking at Paris who winked back and added his own input. "Yes, the season for love~ but before you know it, summer will **_pounce_** on you and it will be humid." he went on, hinting at what I should do in his musings. London started to complain, but the air was knocked out of him when I sailed from the air and landed on him. He scrambled up and that started the game of chase between the three of us that took us several yards over down the road, all of us laughing and mock fighting.

I spent most of the day with them, playing and napping on roofs... never realizing I didn't get an answer as to if France was coming over until later that evening when we three finally trudged into the house. We had had breakfast elsewhere in the neighborhood, but my food alarm in my stomach was making me want to yeowl by now.

Sure enough in the kitchen, France caught Paris who happily bounced up into his arms to greet his person affectionately with lots of purrs. London twined himself around England's legs while England poured two small dishes of kitty kibble and some on a plate for Paris as well, though he seemed to accept that Paris wouldn't touch the stuff when the white cat made no move to join us for dinner. After eating London and I followed the Nations and Paris into the den and settled in.

I wasn't sure why France was there, but the countries were mostly quiet and thoughtful through the evening, which was a mystery, but also really boring. They weren't even arguing!? So I found myself climbing up the side of the armchair France was sitting in with Paris in his lap. I ignored England's shout of disapproval over my methods of getting up there... Paris looked at me curiously while I demanded chin scritchies from his human. Jealousy when I got them probably sparked his idea to push me off the chair, but when I went down I took Frances cell phone with me, which slid across the rug, lighting up with a picture of two cats. I bounced after the phone and blinked at the image in disbelief. It was me. Me and Paris, the picture England had taken earlier. The smug expression I had seen looked like something akin to adoration in the photo. It was very romantic shot of two cats through a pane of glass... even if I was sprawled in a funny pose. I smacked the phone with a paw three times in rapid succession and bolted under the desk England was sitting at, practically glowing from embarrassment. I had completely forgotten about this morning. The nations laughed at my antics, probably thinking them normal weird cat things that cats just do sometimes... A little while later London stuck his head under the desk to ask if I was okay. The visiting nation and his cat had left, England had turned in for the night, and London was okay with me joining them on the bed tonight. It was weird, being given actual permission by the other cat to sleep on a bed, but it was his territory after all.

Hopping up on the bed where the sleeping nation was, I just looked at him for a long moment, noticing things about him that I hadn't before. Perhaps I was getting more used to this world and no longer thinking as it being exactly like the anime already... but under his eyes were smudged with signs of stress or tiredness. His thick brows were furrowed in sleep and his face was likely going to freeze in that frown. I found myself kneading his shoulder and purring quietly while London curled up at his head, watching.

"Hmmm? Oh... Hello there..." He mumbled, cracking his eyes open after I increased the pressure in my paws when he started grinding his teeth in his sleep. I turned up the volume of the purr and headbutted his face lightly. Feeling the bed sink the tiniest bit next to me, I scooted over so London could also shower his human with love and mentally giggled as the cat started grooming one of his humans eyebrows. We went to sleep pressed to either side of the man, purring loudly in silent agreement that he needed comfort. I wasn't sure why, or how I knew, but he needed it. Maybe not as a nation, but as a person... he needed it.

:From Dippy Eggs:

I thought I'd drop a quick little blurb here. Thank you for reading this far and putting up with the slow development and bite sized chapters. From here on out the chapters will be longer and more driven, gotta introduce the bad guys and stuff sometime soon though they will be in the background for the most of **_this_** series. However, I am excited to charge ahead into the oncoming chapters! So much to do! Fun things to write! Cute fluff and cute cats, but also drama, heartbreak and healing to be seen to. I will do my best to include trigger warnings at the start of chapters if things get to be too heavy and dark. However, this may turn completely around while Im writing it and be more funny than I planned, so we shall see. While this is rated T for Teen, the language out of some cats may be sometimes harrowing and I will apologize ahead of time for that and tone it down :3 Enjoy!

We have such sights to show you...


End file.
